


Kiss Me

by Grizzam



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Grizzam, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzam/pseuds/Grizzam
Summary: What could have happened directly after Sam and Grizz's first kiss.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I also posted this on Tumblr so if you've read it before then it might be from there. My username is sarahsarahsarahsarah but I don't post much.

Grizz could hardly breathe when Sam told him he wanted to hear his voice. It was the turning point in all of this, right? It had to be. Grizz felt like he had been waiting for a sign from Sam for a lifetime. He knew it. Grizz knew this connection he had with Sam went both ways. It had to, otherwise Grizz was going to lose his damn mind if all this pining over Sam didn’t amount to something.   
  
Then again, if he was wrong and Sam wasn’t actually interested then he’d still want to be around him all the time, even if as just a friend. Hell, he was learning sign language for this boy just so he could talk to him, although he also really like the way Sam looked at his lips when he was speaking.   
  
Grizz looked into the smaller boy’s eyes and he could see the longing there. He wasn’t imaging it. Grizz never thought he’d be in a situation like this so soon. He had a plan. He was going to wait to deal with his sexuality in college but that was thrown out the window pretty much the second he let Sam into his room and now all he could think about was the beautiful boy’s lips on his.   
  
“Can you teach me, um… one more phrase in sign language?” Grizz paused, biting on his bottom lip. Fuck, he was so nervous. He couldn’t even look Sam in the eyes. He was just going to do it. Just say it. “How do you say ‘kiss me’?”   
  
Grizz glanced up, waiting. Waiting for what exactly? For Sam to look at him like he was crazy? For Sam to be uncomfortable? For Sam to teach him how to sign that phrase? None of the above, apparently, because Sam just gave a tiny smile and leaned forward.   
  
Grizz closed his eyes and his breathing hitched, stuck in his throat when soft lips connected to his slightly chapped ones. He couldn’t even form a string of thoughts long enough to care about the state of his own lips though because Sam was fucking kissing him and it was perfect. It was gentle, it was slow, not like he was used to at all.   
  
When Sam’s lips parted from his after only a few short seconds, Grizz wanted to pounce on him. That couldn’t be it, right? He wanted to keep kissing him, all day, all night, for fucking as long as they’re stuck in this weird alternate universe. Grizz didn’t have to go back for more though because Sam’s hand came up, touching his face, his neck, and then their lips met again.   
  
Grizz had never felt such electricity coursing through his body. Yeah, he was definitely gay. There was no doubt about it. And he was probably in love with Sam but that was just getting ahead of himself so he pushed the thoughts to the side.  
  
Sam was half on top of Grizz now. Grizz wondered when the hell that happened, but he wasn’t complaining, not even for a second. He was kind of frozen, except for moving his lips against Sam’s. When Sam straddled him and he felt the tongue licking at his bottom lip, his brain short circuited. He pulled back from Sam, looking at him, suddenly realizing this was his first kiss with a guy and he had no idea what to do.   
  
“Sorry,” Sam spoke and signed.   
  
Grizz shook his head, “Don’t be.”   
  
Grizz held Sam’s hips, scared that he might try and get off him, before he moved forward this time, kissing Sam just like he had wanted to for the past six months. Hell, maybe even before that, before they had been isolated from the rest of the world. Back when Sam used to sit in front of him in History class that was so boring that Grizz’s mind would often wander off, thinking about what it would be like to kiss a boy; this boy specifically. Grizz wanted it so badly for so long that it felt surreal actually doing it. Maybe he was dreaming.   
  
Grizz’s tongue flicked out, letting Sam know that it was okay, that he wasn’t freaked out about what Sam had tried just before. If only Sam knew just how much Grizz’s mind turned to mush when he was around the boy. Sam was quick to respond and suddenly their tongues were gliding across each other’s.   
  
Sam wasn’t as shy as Grizz once thought. The eagerness in his kisses told him that. Grizz was happy, perfectly content with just kissing Sam, but the second the boy on top of him rolled his hips down and Grizz involuntarily moaned, Grizz knew he wanted more. The moan was deep and honestly a little embarrassing. Thank God Sam couldn’t hear it. Only, Sam smiled, chuckling against his lips.   
  
“Cute,” Sam whispered, and for a second Grizz was confused until he realized Sam’s lips and tongue were mingling with his and vibrations from a moan were a thing.   
  
Grizz lit up red, the blush going right down his neck and he once again thanked God, but this time for the lack of lighting in the room because Sam had leant back to look at him. The room was bright enough to read lips though.   
  
“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Grizz mouthed, barely audible.   
  
“I think I do,” Sam smirked, and then he rolled his hips again.   
  
Grizz was hard. He didn’t even register it until right at that moment, but he was hard, straining against his jeans, against Sam and holy fuck, Sam was hard too. Grizz had never been so turned on in his life. Not with the girls he forced himself to sleep with to hide his sexuality. Not when in his room alone at night watching porn as he waited until college to get the real thing. No, he had never been as turned on as he was right now with Sam in his arms.   
  
“Can I?” Sam asked, and Grizz just realized Sam was tugging at his shirt. Fuck, his mind was so slow today.   
  
Grizz nodded. Honestly Sam could ask him anything and Grizz would reply with a nod or a weak ‘yes’ because he was so done for.   
  
Sam pulled Grizz’s shirt up, and Grizz begrudgingly let go of Sam’s hips to lift his arms up. The shirt left his body in one swift motion. For a split second Grizz felt insecure. With the girls he had been with he didn’t care if they were attracted to him or not, but God did he care if Sam was attracted to him. It was like his life depended on it.   
  
Sam’s gaze raked over Grizz’s torso, and Grizz wished he had done some sit-ups this morning. In the back of his mind he knew he had a good body. He was a football player. He had to be athletic and it showed but of course there was still the doubt there. When he saw Sam’s pupils dilate, going dark, and his mouth drop open slightly, he knew he didn’t have anything to worry about, and now he just wanted to see Sam too, to have the same look in his own eyes.   
  
Grizz gently pulled at the hem of Sam’s shirt, stopping when Sam’s hand clasped around his wrist. Grizz didn’t have to speak any words, he just gave the boy on top of him a questioning look.   
  
“I’m not hot like you,” Sam admitted.   
  
Grizz laughed. He didn’t mean to laugh, and he definitely wasn’t making fun of Sam. When Sam looked away from him in shame, Grizz was quick to gently grab hold of his chin and force him to look at him, to read his lips.   
  
“I didn’t mean to laugh,” Grizz articulated, making sure Sam could see exactly what he was saying, “It’s just that you’re sexy as hell and I’ve been dying to get you out of your clothes for months.”   
  
“Really?” Sam asked.   
  
Grizz didn’t answer. He tugged at Sam’s shirt again with one hand and signed ‘please’ with the other. Sam glanced down before prying Grizz’s hand from the shirt. Grizz’s stomach dropped, but it didn’t stay that way because the next second, Sam had taken his own shirt off, and the second after that he forcefully pushed Grizz down onto his back.   
  
“Jesus, okay,” Grizz sighed, looking up at Sam.   
  
Sam was on him in an instant, their kiss deepening. Grizz didn’t know what to do with his hands and it turned out he didn’t need to figure that out because Sam’s fingers laced with his and pinned them to either side of his head. Sam’s body was pressed flush against his and his brain was short circuiting again.   
  
Grizz loved the way Sam tasted. He was sweet, but also tasted like mint, and he briefly wondered if Sam purposely had a mint because he wanted something like this to happen. The thought got Grizz all worked up and before he could stop himself he was pushing his hips up, rocking against Sam. The little whimper that came from Sam shot straight through him, right down to the hardness in his jeans.   
  
Grizz decided what he wanted to do with his hands now. He wanted to touch Sam. He wanted to touch him everywhere, but he also wasn’t willing to untangle their fingers either, especially when he was absolutely addicted to the way Sam’s fingers tightened around his hand every time the grinded against each other. Grizz hoped his own hands would be bruised from this tomorrow.   
  
Sam’s lips left Grizz’s and before Grizz could even take a second to complain, he felt them grazing against his neck. It was Grizz’s turn to whimper now. When he fantasized about kissing Sam, his thoughts always led to Sam’s lips on his neck. He always thought neck kisses would be his own weakness and as Sam lightly nipped above his collarbone, he knew that were true.   
  
“Fuck,” Grizz sighed. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on Sam’s lips slowly kissing up and down his neck. That and the feeling of Sam rocking against him was going to make him come in his pants.   
  
“Sam…” Grizz whined.   
  
Sam couldn’t hear him of course, but Grizz needed to get him away from his neck right now because he didn’t want this to be over so soon. Grizz reluctantly untangled their fingers and instead tangled them in Sam’s hair, gently tugging to bring him back up to meet his lips.   
  
Grizz breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. No, that wasn’t working. He let go of Sam’s hair and instead found his hips, holding them tightly so Sam would stop grinding down into him. Only, that didn’t stop Sam’s hands from wandering though.   
  
Sam’s fingertips were barely touching him, but to Grizz it felt like fire going across his chest as Sam lazily explored. Lazily? Maybe, but Grizz ended up feeling like Sam was teasing him because those fingertips kept going right down to his jeans, making Grizz stop breathing, but then not going down far enough. Grizz was conflicted. He wanted this to last longer, but at the same time he craved Sam’s touch.   
  
“Are you okay?” Grizz heard Sam whisper as he stopped kissing him.  
  
Grizz just nodded, his eyes snapped closed. He focused on his short breaths, trying desperately to get more oxygen in him. Jesus, being this close to Sam apparently made him lose all of his self-control. It only got worse as Sam started undoing Grizz’s belt.   
  
“Fuck,” Grizz sighed.   
  
“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you,” Sam said.   
  
Grizz realized Sam must have been looking at him. He opened his eyes, finally looking at him. He knew his face must have been as red as a tomato, but Sam was just looking at him in amusement.   
  
“Can I?” Sam asked as he undid Grizz’s belt. He started undoing the button’s on Grizz’s jeans and once again Grizz couldn’t think properly, but he did know one thing. He wanted Sam and he wanted him bad.   
  
Words were failing Grizz. They were stuck in his throat as nerves bubbled over, so instead he signed ‘yes’ and watched on as Sam’s eyes lit up with his smile. Grizz just wanted to keep looking at that smile, but Sam had other ideas. He kissed Grizz again, their tongues flicking against the others.   
  
Before Grizz could even prepare himself, Sam had his hand under Grizz’s boxers and sliding down Grizz’s length. Grizz groaned and couldn’t help but to buck up against Sam’s hand. This wasn’t fair. One person couldn’t have so much influence over another, and yet here Grizz was, absolute putty in Sam’s hand.   
  
Grizz couldn’t even kiss Sam properly, he just let Sam kiss him instead, taking charge, and Grizz loved it. He loved feeling absolutely helpless against him, and it was okay because Grizz felt like he trusted Sam with absolutely everything in him. His heart swelled, and honestly, so did his cock as Sam gripped it tighter, tugging slowly. Thank God it was slow because any faster and Grizz would be done for.   
  
Touch him, Grizz told himself. Touch Sam, you know you want to. Only, Grizz’s mind couldn’t keep up with his body. He was supposed to be the intelligent one, well he was in his group of friends, but right now he felt like he had half a braincell working for him. Sam didn’t seem to mind through. He just kept stroking Grizz in his boxers, still under his jeans.   
  
Grizz felt Sam’s hand come up to his throat, and at that alone, he moaned louder, deeper, more desperately. Sam’s hand tightened slightly and Grizz had questions. Stupidly, he pushed Sam back, the two boys looking at each other, panting. Sam’s hand slowed down, coming to almost a complete stop.   
  
“You into choking?” Grizz’s voice comes out raspy and desperate, not that Sam knew that, which Grizz didn’t know whether to be thankful of that or not.   
  
“I like feeling the vibrations when you make sounds,” Sam told him.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
And well, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Grizz had ever heard in his life.   
  
This just wouldn’t do. While Grizz loved that Sam was controlling him, love being pinned under his body and a complete fucking slave to him, he couldn’t handle it any longer. Grizz grabbed hold of Sam’s wrist, pulling his hand out from his pants, then in one swift motion Grizz was on top, pressing his body to Sam’s. Yeah, Grizz liked Sam beneath him too.   
  
Time for a little payback. Grizz leant down and kissed Sam hard. The second Sam’s hands went wandering again, Grizz grabbed them, pinning them to the bed. He couldn’t have Sam touching him right now. Not yet, at least.   
  
Grizz planted his thigh between Sam’s and rocked against him. He was trying desperately not to give himself any friction against his cock. He wanted Sam as deep into this as he was. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful boy beneath him was actually hard for him. It made him dizzy. He already felt drunk from his kisses.   
  
Sam got his wrists free, probably because even on top, Grizz was an absolutely mess and had zero control. When Sam cupped him, thankfully on his jeans and not beneath them, Grizz pulled back with a moan. He looked to his bedpost, searching for a familiar metal object that wasn’t there anymore.   
  
“Fuck, I wish I didn’t give up my handcuffs,” Grizz said.   
  
Grizz still hadn’t figured out if he liked using them on people or them being used on him. He wasn’t really into it with the few girls he slept with to figure it out. At this moment though, he needed them to stop Sam from touching him, even though he wanted his touch so badly.   
  
Sam’s hands were on Grizz’s cheeks in an instant as he made Grizz look at him. Sam stared at Grizz’s lips as if he was waiting for Grizz to say something, or waiting for whatever Grizz had just said to be repeated.   
  
“What was that?” Sam asked.   
  
“Nothing,” Grizz said quickly. It was probably too soon to let Sam in on his kinks. He could find it weird and run for the hills.   
  
“Something about handcuffs?” Sam questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Grizz said.   
  
Before Sam could question him again, Grizz kissed him, his body collapsing onto the one beneath him. Sam was warm and the skin to skin contact drove Grizz wild. Sam’s hand behaved now, sort of. They tangled in Grizz’s hair, pulling lightly, but still hard enough for a quick bolt of pain to run through Grizz. The feeling went straight down Grizz’s spine and made him kiss Sam harder.   
  
Sam whimpered, gasping as Grizz grinded against him. Grizz didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. He desperately wanted more skin to skin contact. He wanted to touch Sam. He wanted to feel Sam hard against him without these stupid pants on. He was about to get on with it too when Sam whispered against his lips.   
  
“You’d make a hot cop. I’d let you arrest me,” Sam said. For a moment Grizz thought maybe he herd him wrong, because honestly sometimes he did have a little bit of trouble understanding Sam, but his doubt flew out the window when Sam spoke again. “Officer Gareth.”   
  
“Fuck,” Grizz moaned. He didn’t know whether it was the ‘officer’ part of the part where Sam called him by his real name, but Grizz was so unbelievably turned on.   
  
Grizz sat up and looked down at Sam who was looking back up at him. He pushed down his own pants to his thighs, exposing himself to Sam, but he was too turned on to feel insecure right now. Grizz hastily undid the buttons on Sam’s pants and tugged at them. Grizz was trying to be a gentleman, he really was, but when Sam lay there, with his pants and underwear almost to his knees, he couldn’t help but look at what he had hidden beneath him.   
  
Grizz swallowed hard. Sam was hard, obviously, and he was bigger than Grizz anticipated. Fuck, fuck. Grizz’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. He wondered what Sam was thinking. Beautiful Sam. Fuck he’s so hot. Grizz didn’t know whether he wanted to fuck Sam, or be fucked by him. Or both. Grizz didn’t even want to call it fucking because that wasn’t what this was. Besides, that was a decision for a later time, hopefully.   
  
Grizz had apparently been frozen once again for too long, because Sam took Grizz’s hand and placed it on his dick. Grizz could feel it throbbing in his hand. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.   
  
“Stop holding back,” Sam said, “I’m finding it hard to control myself too.”   
  
Grizz’s eyes flew open. How’d he know that? Grizz had been transparent. Of course he had. It wasn’t like his brain was working fast enough to stop himself from being so obvious.   
  
“Just let go,” Sam told him.   
  
Grizz swallowed hard again and nodded. He lowered himself to Sam again, kissing him deeply. He wanted to kiss Sam for days. At least, that was what Grizz planned on doing all night if Sam stayed with him.   
  
Sam rocked himself up, pushing his hips against Grizz’s. Their cocks slid together and it was the best damn thing Grizz had ever felt in his life. He wanted more, so much more, so kept grinding against Sam. He could practically feel Sam’s heart racing through his chest as he rested his hand on it. Good, at least Grizz wasn’t the only one.   
  
Sam’s damn wandering hands were at it again, only this time Grizz wasn’t going to stop him. Grizz knew he was an absolute goner so he gave up. He let Sam wrap his hands around both of their cocks, holding them together.   
  
Grizz groaned, his lips leaving Sam’s. His hips bucked as he thrust against Sam. He kissed Sam’s neck, and quickly the kissing turned into sucking as Grizz left red marks all along Sam’s collarbone. With any luck they’d be purple by morning. Grizz didn’t even care if Sam told people he was the one that gave them to him. If Sam wanted him as his boyfriend then he’d come marching right out the closet, painted like a rainbow and screaming that he liked dick.   
  
The thought of being Sam’s boyfriend had him groaning again and moving his hips faster. He was sweating now, a thin layer of sheen coating his forehead and his neck, which he was only aware of when Sam touched his throat again. Grizz moaned, partly because he couldn’t help it, but mostly because he wanted Sam to feel what he was doing to him.   
  
“Grizz…” Sam gasped, and it took Grizz a moment to realize he was warning him.   
  
Grizz pulled back and waited for Sam to look at him before speaking “I‘m close too.”   
  
Sam grabbed Grizz around the back of the neck with his free hand and pulled Grizz down, meshing their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss, mostly because the two of them were moving so fast, so desperate to get each other off.   
  
Grizz could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. His heart raced and his mind saw nothing. Absolutely nothing except the boy underneath him, and when that boy squeezed harder on his cock and tugged on his hair again, Grizz was done. His moan was there, begging to escaped, but he didn’t make a single sound. He gasped for air, panting pathetically. Spots of white clouded Grizz’s mind as he came, over Sam’s stomach, over Sam’s hand, over Sam’s cock.   
  
“Sorry,” Grizz breathed, not really sure what he was apologizing before, but Sam couldn’t see him speak anyway.   
  
Sam whimpered and Grizz had a miraculous recovery from his orgasm, his mind coming back to him quickly. He pulled back and looked down at Sam whose eyes were closed and his mouth open as short breaths entered his lungs. Damn, he was hot.   
  
Grizz knocked Sam’s hand away and took hold of him, gently squeezing his length. Grizz had one goal; to get Sam off. He stroked him quicker. Sam kept his eyes closed as he moaned, and it was the most beautiful, erotic sight Grizz had ever seen. Sam didn’t take long. A couple more strokes and Grizz got to witness the look that Sam had on his face when he came. It was a look that Grizz would file away in his brain forever.   
  
As Sam came down from his high, Grizz let go of him, then suddenly he was that shy person again that asked Sam to kiss him. The blush wouldn’t leave his face and as Sam opened his eyes to look at him, he noticed he wasn’t the only one feeling shy. Grizz didn’t know what to say, but he did know that he didn’t feel an ounce of awkwardness between them. This felt comfortable.   
  
“You okay?” Grizz signed, just to be sure.   
  
Sam smiled and nodded.   
  
“More than okay,” Sam signed back while talking. Grizz only knew a bit of sign language. He was trying to learn more for Sam, but he was thankful that in the mean time Sam kept speaking to him.   
  
Grizz couldn’t wipe the damn smile off his face. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt this happy. He leant down and kissed Sam slowly, gently, before reluctantly pulling back. Grizz put his hand up, silently telling Sam to stay where he was as he got up and went to the bathroom joined to his room. He wet a wash cloth, cleaned himself up then went back to Sam.   
  
“I can,” Sam said, going to grab the washcloth from Grizz as he sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
Grizz shook his head, pushing Sam’s hands out of the way.   
  
“Your hands need to behave,” Grizz told him as he cleaned up the mess they made on Sam’s stomach.   
  
“You’re kind of kinky. You know that, right?” Sam asked.   
  
Grizz flushed red. Fucking handcuffs. Grizz didn’t say anything. Sam just kept looking at him in amusement. Grizz ignored him. After cleaning them up, Grizz slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Sam.   
  
This was perfect. This was exactly where Grizz wanted to be. This was where Grizz belonged, with his nose nuzzled into a boy’s neck, breathing him in. Not just any boy, but this boy. Grizz had never felt so right in his entire life and he silently cursed himself for wanting to wait until college to come out when he could’ve been with Sam two years ago when he first got a crush on him.   
  
Grizz pulled back and made sure Sam was looking at him before speaking.   
  
“You know, I only asked you to show me how to sign ‘kiss me’. I didn’t expect you to jump on me like that,” Grizz spoke.   
  
Sam signed ‘fuck you’. And Grizz responded with a smile, signing ‘later’. 

 


End file.
